Zoro is Pregnant?
by Roronoa1997
Summary: When Zoro is raped and found on the deck of the Sunny Sanji has no idea that something was planted inside his lover and it was already starting to grow leaving Zoro with a choice have the creature or die.
1. Raped

Zoro couldn't move. The demon had a tight grip on his arms and legs pinning him to the wall of the Sunny.

"Damn let go of me." Zoro growled struggling to break free. He was alone on the ship as everyone else was in town having left him to guard the ship. Well he had done a wonderful job so far. The demon smiled sending a shiver down Zoro's back as his haramaki was shredded and his coat pulled from his shoulders.

"Not till i'm done with you. "The demon said as Zoro blushed feeling his pants fell to his knees with a sharp jerk. "There is just one small thing i still need to do." Zoro panicked fighting desperately against the appendages that secured his limbs as something cool pressed up against his entrance. He whimpered clenching his knees together tightly a little to late though as something sharp and pointed shoved itself up inside him. A scream escaped his throat as white hot pain drowned his senses at the intrusion of the object and warm blood spilled down his legs dripping onto the Adam floors.

"Hmm come now it i didn't press that hard." The demon chuckled as Zoro's good eye grew wide as two more spikes stabbed into his abdomen with striking force his head slamming into the wall sending stars across his vision. The demon smirked as Zoro screamed hot liquid poured into his abdomen from the two spikes sticking into the soft flesh of his stomach. Zoro went limp as the spike in his ass released inside him his head falling forward as the hold on his limbs released sending him falling to the deck with a thud knocking the wind out of his body. The spikes withdrew with a sickening sound as the demons eyes raked over the swordsman's panting body.

"That was fun." The demon smirked as Zoro took one more deep breath before his mind went black.

Zoro woke with a start his head striking the floor as he fell out of his hammock surprisingly no one woke up. Well at least not everybody.

"Ow the hell are you doing moss-head get off of me." A voice muttered angerly from under him and Zoro jumped realizing he had landed on top of their chef Sanji. The cook pushed on the dark green fabric trying to shove the swordsman off his chest. Even though Zoro's body was rock hard with muscles he was still relatively light and that made shoving him off a bit easier.

"Sorry." he muttered rolling to the side clutching his head his one good eye slightly opened.

"Another nightmare?" Sanji asked placing a hand on his lovers face. Zoro nodded not looking at Sanji, hand shying to his abdomen where a thin bandage was wrapped around it. Sanji remembered when they had returned to the ship finding Zoro slumped against the wall his coat billowing around his waist and his haramaki torn to green strips around him, blood spilling around his lower half, his pants clinging to his knees and two deep puncture wounds in his lower abdomen. Sanji had rushed to his side so fast he had almost ran into the hard Adam wall of the Sunny. After a brief check up by Chopper reveled that Zoro had been raped but by what he could not tell. Sanji gather the form of his lover in his arms before heading to the bathroom to clean up the unconscious marimo by Chopper's approval of course, he would not have moved Zoro if not deamed okay by the doctor. Chopper said his inside was damaged but it would heal with time but would be very painful for the swordsman for it seemed like he had been raped with a knife. Sanji had been worried and furious but refused to show it to the rest of the crew as he worked on cleaning up his lover. An hour later Zoro awoke in the ships infirmary Sanji sound asleep by his arm. With a smile Zoro patted the blond locks of hair on Sanji's head waking the sleeping cook who blink at him then smiled at seeing him awake before jumping up and placing a kiss to his lovers mouth showing Zoro how worried he had been through their touching lips. They had later moved to the boys quarters and Zoro had fallen asleep instantly on his hammock Sanji Laying on the floor next to him not sure if Zoro really wanted to be touched right now. All those events lead up to this moment.

"Come on i'll get you something to drink from the kitchen." Sanji said tugging at Zoro's arm.

"No i'm fine Sanji i just want to sleep." Zoro whispered pulling his arm from Sanji's grip laying on his side on the floor to tired to crawl back into bed hands pulling the blanket that was still wrapped around him up to his torso. Sanji raised an eyebrow but shrugged laying down with his chest nuzzled against Zoro's back hands wrapped around his abdomen gently as to not damage the already present wounds. Zoro sighed lifting one side of the blanket draping it over the cooks shoulders with one hand the other curled around the cook's cool fingers. Sanji smiled kissing the back of Zoro's green head his hand going in a circular motion on Zoro's bandaged stomach. A slight ripple ran under his fingers and Zoro breathed out but closed his eyes as sleep took his mind. Sanji rounded up the ripple to Zoro's stomach shuddering under his touch and buried his head between the broad shoulders, Zoro's rhythmic breathing luring him to sleep.

I do not own one piece


	2. Something is inside Zoro?

Sanji woke at his usual hour so he could start making breakfast for the rest of the crew. Zoro was still asleep beside him, at some point in the night he must have rolled over in his sleep cause he was now facing Sanji the moss-head's face only inches from his own. Smiling he placed a quick kiss to Zoro's cheek moving to untangled himself from the swordsman's abdomen only to stop when Zoro's stomach gave a slight jerk under his fingers a deep but quiet moan tumbling out of his partially open mouth.

"Zoro?" Sanji whispered grasping on of the broad shoulders that pressed against him giving it a slight shake. "Are you okay wake up."

Zoro cracked opened his one good eye and lazily looked at Sanji a hand covering his stomach. "Cook?"

"Are you hungry or something?" Sanji asked placing a hand on Zoro's forehead sighing with relief when he found it was not to warm to the touch. Zoro shook his head as another ripple spread outwards under the green fabric. Zoro's eye slipped shut as he tried to form the words that hung at the edge of his mind.

"Sanji..Something's...inside...me." Zoro gasped his one good eye cracking open to look at the cook.

"What?" Sanji raised an eyebrow at his lover eyes drifting to Zoro's abdomen which was partially covered by his hand.

"I..can..feel..it.." Zoro's eye slipped shut once again and he drew in a shaky breath sweat already stating to form on his brow. "It's...moving."

Sanji did not know what to say. Maybe the marimo was just delusional from all the blood he had lost the previews day. 'I mean he was raped and with something sharp as Chopper had stated' Sanji thought anger bubbling up in his gut at the thought of someone else in his swordsman.

"Somethings moving in your gut?" Sanji asked after a minute of awkward silence. Zoro nodded the one tan hand that gripped his stomach tightened. Reaching out a hand Sanji gripped the edge of Zoro's robe slidding it down so he could get a clear look at his stomach. Even with the bandage wrapped around his stomach Sanji could still make out the rather large ripple that moved under the tan skin.

"What is that?"

"Wake..up..chopper."

Sanji nodded moving swiftly but silently over to were the small doctor layed curled up in his hammock.

"Chopper wake up something is wrong with Zoro." Sanji stated trying to not sound to worried because that is what he was at that current moment, worried for Zoro.

"Huh Sanji what do you mean?" The little doctor asked rubbing a his eyes. After a few seconds of rubbing the sleep out of his eyes Chopper glanced towards the form of Zoro still laying on the floor. Chopper noticed to things, first was that Zoro was sweating and his breathing was quick and unorderally, second was the fact he was clutching at his abdomen a pained look etched on his face. Wide awake now Chopper hopped out of his hammock padding over to Zoro who looked at him through one half opened eye.

"Zoro what's wrong?

"Something.. inside..me, can..feel..it..moving." Zoro managed to say around the ragged breathing that gripped his body.

"What?" Chopper placed a hoover paw on the exposed skin of Zoro's stomach feeling the ripple that ran under the soft skin. "What the hell? Sanji take him to the medical bay i will be right there." Sanji nodded lifting Zoro into his arms and leaving the room a puzzled Chopper still standing in the door way.

"This is not good."

 **Thank you for all the reviews I really like to hear what you guys think. If it sucks tell me cause I am kind of stumped on what to do next but be nice about it thanks. please keep reviewing**.


	3. Demon Spawn

"Zoro hang on i'm taking you to the infirmary then chopper will be able to figure out want's wrong with you okay?" Zoro only groaned as a black foot connected with the door to the infirmary kicking it open with a slight thud seeing how his hands were full with the limp body of his lover. Once in the room he placed Zoro on top of the soft white sheets of the medical bed propping his head up with pillows along with removing his long dark green coat thinking it would be easier for Chopper to find out what was wrong with Zoro without cutting up his clothing. He had noticed that Zoro had gained some weight or something but now he was certain something was wrong, his stomach and lower abdomen was rather round and swollen but only a little.

"Sanji i don't think i can it hurts so bad." Zoro whispered hands flying to his lower abdomen. "Get it out." Sanji paled at the thought of what was inside Zoro. What happened to him? Was Zoro pregant? A whimper escaped from the clenched mouth of the swordsman as Chopper came hurrying in with a thick leather book.

"What's that Chopper?" Sanji asked Chopper as he place the book on his desk before moving to Zoro who had curled up on his side arms wrapped around his lower abdomen.

"Something that might help us figure out what's wrong with Zoro. Robin gave it to me, she said she may have an idea as to what did this to our swordsman." Chopper replied eyes still fixed on Zoro as he removed the bandage from his stomach revealing the two puncture wounds.

"What is her theory?"

" She thinks a demon may have impregnated Zoro."

Zoro's eye grew wide while Sanji gave a surprised gasp. "Your saying Zoro was not only raped by a demon but he was impregnated by one to? But that does not make any sense, how can a demon impregnate someone who is not even female." Sanji cried trying to keep his emotions in check which was hard beyond reason at how pissed he is.

"I don't know but from the movement in Zoro's abdomen i say Robin's theory is accurate plus from how round his stomach has gotten in less than two days i think it has grown quite large." Chopper stated pointing at the now risen abdomen. Zoro gulped hands migrating to cup the round area only to be swatted away by Sanji's hand. Zoro shot the cook a surprised look which turned to pure pain as his abdomen rose another few inches into the air a scream ripping out of his throat only to be silenced a second later by Sanji's hand over his mouth.

"Don't scream you idiot i don't think you will like everybody coming in here and seeing that now would you?" Sanji hissed gesturing at Zoro's stomach.

"Sanji you can't expect him not to scream right now. His body is not meant to house a child and my god i hate saying it like that but that is the case Zoro. The only option is to remove it before it can grow anymore. "

"No chopper-San you can't remove it."

"Robin dear i'm so sorry did this marimo idiot wake you up." Sanji asked with hearts in his eyes causing Zoro to roll his eye. Here he was with a fucking demon spawn growing inside him and he was all goo goo eyes for Robin.

"No Sanji-cue it's fine i was already up just doing some research so we can help out our new mother over here." She said with a smile ignoring the furious look she was receiving from the swordsman. " Anyway like i was saying you can't remove it not without killing Zoro in the process."

Sanji paled even more mouth slightly opened. "So your saying if we try to remove it Zoro will die?" Sanji asked eyes falling onto Zoro who look as lost as Sanji did.

"Yes if we try to remove it now it will release a deadly poison into Zoro and would continue to release the poison till it was either dead or removed but by then the poison would already be in his blood stream and he would be dead in 24 hours no matter what we did. I'm sorry Zoro but you are just going to have to have this thing although i don't know how. " Zoro's eyes fell to his stomach an emotion none of them have ever really seen on the swordsman's face shining in his eyes.

"What happens to me if i have it?" he asked voice barely a whisper the fear in his voice tearing at Sanji's heart.

"Sadly i don't know." Robin said shaking her head ever so slightly. Zoro nodded before flinching as his stomach gave a jerk resulting in it rising another few centimeters.

"Wait chopper how many day's ago did Zoro get um..raped?" Robin asked grabbing the book she had given to Chopper thumbing through it till she found what she was looking for.

"Um about two days ago, why is something wrong?" The doctor asked as Robin scanned the page.

"Do you want the good news or the bad Zoro?" she asked eyes rising from the book to rest on the form in the bed.

"Bad." Zoro said as Sanji handed him a glass of water from the desk.

" Okay so from how much your abdomen has risen in the past two days the creature is already in stage 4 of 8."

"And what will happen when it reaches stage 8?" Sanji asked reaching back to grasp one of Zoro's hands giving it a firm squeeze.

"The creature will basically claw it's way out of Zoro's abdomen and by then it will be the size Chopper is now." Zoro choked the glass falling from his hand to shatter on the Adam floors his face deathly pale. Sanji whirled around raising Zoro into a sitting position as he coughed into his hand. After a few minutes of ragged coughing Zoro slumped against the pillow his chest rising and falling.

"And what is the good news Robin?" Chopper asked.

"There is a way to remove the creature once it hits Stage 7 without causing any damage to Zoro in any way."

"Well that's great tell us what it is." Sanji said hope for his lover blooming in his chest.

"They only way to remove it safely is to perform a ritual but here is the twist, it must be done by Hawkeye Mihawk."

Once again Zoro flinched but instead of choking he had fallen of the bed onto the floor in a heap his eyes matching Sanji's eyes.

"HAWKEYE MIHAWK!"

 **Well there you go, now you know what's wrong with zoro and i now i'm so cruel but it will get better for Zoro and Sanji, So please review and thanks for reading.**


	4. The unnerving truth

"You can't be serious Chopper, what makes that a good idea!" Sanji growled moving to help Zoro of the floor but froze at the blank white expression on Zoro's face. His eyes were locked on his stomach that now looked like he was at least three to four weeks pregnant.

"How am i going to tell the crew? Luffy will want to keep it ,Usopp will be terrified of me and the girls.." Zoro shuddered burying his face in his hands refusing to look at either of the rooms occupants. "Then there is the matter of my master. What if he does not even come and this thing..kills me." The question hung in the air tearing at Sanji heart as he flung himself down next to Zoro wrapping him into a tight hug, a single tear running down his face splashing onto the Adam floors. Zoro gave a surprised grunt before returning the embrace clinging to Sanji as if he was a life line.

"Don't worry we will figure this out, i won't let you die Zoro not if i can do something about it and as for the crew we will tell them the truth and pray that Luffy does not want to keep it." Sanji whispered rubbing soothing circles in Zoro's back. "Robin how many weeks till it reaches stage seven?" Sanji asked turning to look at the black haired women.

"We have at least five weeks before it reaches stage seven then after that it will be too late, Zoro will be dead in less than a week after it progresses into stage eight." Zoro once again paled at Robin's words. Sanji opened his mouth to speak when a loud thud sounded beside him,turning he noticed Zoro was passed out on the floor next to him his head pressed against Sanji's leg.

"Zoro! Come on wake up!" Sanji cried cupping the side of Zoro's face fear and panic running ramped in his chest. Chopper rushed forward pressing a stethoscope to Zoro's back sighing with relief at the normal heart beat that was custom when someone was sleeping. What bothered him was how quickly Zoro had passed out. Sure the news that Zoro only had five weeks to really live was shocking this was not something he would normally do. Could the creature be draining Zoro's strength? If so then he was in even more danger.

"Chopper what is it?" Sanji asked noticing the doctor's concerned look.

"I think the demon is draining Zoro's strength." He replied simply looking up at robin who once again thumbed through the book in her hands.

"What?"

"It would explain how he passed out so suddenly."

"You idiot he just found out that he has a fucking demon growing inside of him and only five weeks to live! Don't you think you would pass out hell even i would." Sanji snapped scooping Zoro up into his arms moving to place him back on the bed and climbing in beside him arms circling his stomach hating how movement was activated as soon as his fingers touched the skin.

"I Know Sanji cue but just be ready to say goodbye if his time runs out." Robin said a hint of sadness flickering in her eyes.

"Get out.

"But Sanji…"

"Get out!" He screamed refusing to listen to what they were saying. Zoro was not going to die he was not allowed to. His crew mates shared sad expressions before exiting the room Chopper saying to come get him if anything happened. Sanji wiped at his eye that had began to water reaching for a piece of paper lying on Chopper's desk and scribbling a lengthy note onto the page before rolling it up and stamping it with the Straw hat's seal. Casting a look at Zoro he ran to the ship's mail pickup dropping the letter into the slot right as the mail bird came depositing the daily newspaper at his foot,Sanji pulled out the letter from the slot holding it out to the bird.

"Get this to the warlord Hawkeye Mihawk as fast as you can. Someone's life depends on it." The bird squaked grabbing the letter in it's mouth as it flew away. Returning to the infirmary he found Zoro still lying on the bed but this time his arms were wrapped around his abdomen and a slight whimpered reached Sanji's ears. Walking forward he lowered his head till he could easily kiss Zoro's bare stomach.

"You can't have him, i will free him from your evil." He growled at the thing inside his lover. It must have heard him cause Zoro's abdomen rose another few centimeters and what looked like a hand slammed against the skin. Sanji jumped back as the hand disappeared but the image was still plastered into his head. The hand was just like a human hand. Shaking his head he crawled back onto the bed beside Zoro hands once again finding the skin of his stomach as he drifted into sleep.


	5. Finding out

"Zoro hey wake up it's time for dinner." Sanji whispered running a hand through the soft moss colored hair pressed against his face. Zoro twitched his one good eye opening to reveal the emerald iris a tint of confusion flickering across his features but vanished when his lips were covered by softer pink ones.

"How you feeling?" Sanji asked around Zoro's mouth eyes falling to the now massive swelled stomach of his lover making him look seven months pregnant. His eyes narrowed at what was causing Zoro to be like this and they still had no idea if Hawkeye was coming or not.

"I'm fine cook, your here and that's all I need." Zoro said with a smile noticing Sanji's glaring eyes pointed directly at his stomach. "I won't lose to…" Zoro froze his face a mask of pure horror as massive ripples pulled at the surface of his exposed stomach stretching the skin almost to the breaking point. "Oh shit Sanji!" Zoro cried out as his abdomen twitched a small hand emerging from within the muscles pressing up against the tan skin. Sanji paled as the hand froze as if deciding its next move before slicing across the surface splitting the muscle and skin like a knife slicing through warm butter, blood spilling onto the sheets staining the crimson.

"Sanji...Sanji!" Zoro screamed as the hands pulled at the opening widening it enough so a tuft of green hair was sticking out of Zoro's stomach. Sanji stare in horror as Zoro gripped the sheets with tight fists his back arched off the bed his mouth and eye hanging open.

"No no Zoro!" Sanji screamed as blood erupted from the gushing wound spraying across the walls and Sanji. A cry very familiar to a human child filled the room as Zoro collapsed back onto the bed his eye lifeless.

"Zoro?" Sanji whispered shaking his lovers limp shoulder more cries filling the room from the form that had just crawled out of Zoro's stomach that was now sprawled across Zoro's chest covered in his lover's blood.

"Zoro!"

Zoro was startled awake by Sanji's panicked cry. "Sanji? Hey what's wrong?" He asked turning to face Sanji who was curled into a ball his hands fisted in his blond locks. "Sanji?"

"Zoro?"

"Yeah, I'm right here you okay?" Zoro asked cupping Sanji's face with one hand. Sanji sighed leaning into the cool hands a single tear rolling down his face.

"It killed you." Sanji whispered.

"What?"

"The demon it killed you but it looked human just like a normal human child."

"Sanji, was your dream about it...coming out of me?" Zoro asked paling a little at the words. Sanji nodded as the door to men's room flew open the crew spilling into the room all sharing worried expressions. Sanji sat up as he was hit with multiple questions glancing back at Zoro who was bunching the covers over him trying to hide his very visible baby bump or whatever you wanted to call it from the crew.

"Zoro, Sanji what happened we headed yelling?" Chopper asked rushing forward.

"Nothing Chopper i just had a nightmare." Sanji replied with a shrug. Chopper nodded but flinched when Nami spoke up asking a question both men had been dreading.

"Zoro are you sick?" She asked approaching the swordsman who tried to roll away when she gripped the edge of the covers throwing them aside to reveal Zoro's large swollen stomach. Sanji cursed pulling the covers back over Zoro's stomach as Chopper tried to explain the situation. Zoro's breathing was ragged and he pressed up against Sanji not liking the looks he was getting from his crewmates.

"Wait a minute is Zoro pregnant?" Nami asked eyes moving between Sanji and the Doctor.

"Whoooo I'm going to be an uncle!" Luffy cried trying to pounce on Zoro but was held back by Sanji who was feeling very protective of his lover who was still buried against him.

"Where not keeping it Luffy." Sanji growled eyes narrowing to dangerous slits.

"But why not? I want a new nakama Sanji, Zoro by captains orders you will have my new nakama." Luffy said with a smile as Zoro whimpered beside Sanji.

"Luffy he can't have it." Chopper squeaked from beside Sanji.

"Yes he can and he will." Luffy replied not backing down.

"No Luffy if he has this baby he will die! Zoro has a demon growing inside of him and he only has five weeks before the demon kills him!" Chopper screamed at the captain tears spilling down his face. Zoro paled his eye slipping shut. Sanji who noticed him passing out again pulling him into his arms but still making sure his belly was still covered as the crew gasped all their eyes falling on Zoro who was passed out in Sanji's arms.

"A demon?" Luffy whispered.

"Yes Luffy a demon and you just ordered Zoro to his own death." Sanji growled arms tightening around Zoro. This had become far worse than his nightmare.


	6. Worse

"Oh God! Zoro I'm sorry, I had no idea that it was a demon." Luffy whispered backing away towards the door his face ashen with guilt. "I just ordered him to have it."

"Luffy you did not know, just like you said." Nami replied pulling him into a hug smoothing down his black locks as he stared at the limp form of Zoro. Shaking his head, he ran out of the room Nami running after him. Sanji sighed not liking how everything was turning out, Zoro was getting weaker and the demon child was continuing to grow making Zoro's stomach swell even more with each passing day.

"Sanji?" Chopper asked placing a hoof onto the black sleeve of Sanji's suit.

"Sorry Chopper, I was just thinking how screwed up everything is." Sanji said leaning back onto the bed resting Zoro against his chest just wanting to be close to him.

"Um, Would someone be so kind as to tell us what is going on?" Usopp asked pointing to Zoro.

"Chopper can you please take them somewhere else and tell them, I can't." Sanji whispered lowering his head so it was touching Zoro's forehead, not having the guts to look his crewmates in the eyes, not with the looks they were sending towards Zoro. Gripping the covers he readjusted them to better conceal Zoro's stomach before closing his eyes enjoying the closeness of his lover.

"No, we are staying here so please continue." Usopp said crossing his arms refusing to move an inch till he knew what was going on. Sanji sighed, Chopper sent him a questioning look then nodded when the cook motioned him to continue.

"Well you all remember when we found Zoro injured on the deck right?" heads nodded as Chopper continued. "Well regretfully, on that day Zoro was impregnated by a demon. With Robin's help we found out that he has five weeks left before the demon child claws out of his stomach killing him in the process."

"Then why not just remove it now?" Franky asked.

"Because I can't, if I try to remove it now Zoro will die.

"Wait so no matter what we do Zoro will die either way?" Usopp cried going pale. Chopper nodded tears collecting in his eyes. Everyone knew that Zoro and Chopper were close almost like brothers and seeing the little doctor like this made your heart ache. "Then what do we do?"

"There is a way to remove the child without killing swordsman-san." Robin said with a reassuring smile.

"What really?, well hurry and do it before Zoro bro gets any worse!" Franky cried happily.  
"That's a bit hard to do right now." Sanji said lifting his head blue eyes holding a bit of unease at what he had to say next.

"What why? Come on Sanji I thought you would be happy that there is a way to save Zoro." Usopp squeaked out as Nami appeared back in the room having left Luffy alone even though she did not want to.

"Believe me Usopp I am, It's just..I don't trust the person who has to remove it." Sanji whispered. "That man kept Zoro from me for two years while we were separated so I don't want him anywhere near Zoro." Well that was not entirely true he had already sent a request to Hawkeye for help. If Hawkeye was the only way to save Zoro then he would trust the man just for that.

"Wait you don't mean Hawkeye Mihawk do you? The man who trained Zoro in the ways of the sword." Brook asked

"Yeah that Mihawk." Sanji whispered.

" Sanji!" Luffy cried bursting into the room clutching a small envelope in one hand. "This just arrived in the mail, it's for you."  
Sanji gulped reaching out to grab the envelope from Luffy's outstretched hand. With shaking fingers he ripped open the envelope eyes skimming over the contents.

 _Sanji and straw hat pirates, I will be there to help my pupil in five days if the weather holds. Please remain anchored where you are at and keep Zoro from moving around to much. If he moves to much the child will grow faster shortening the time Zoro has left. By now he may already be getting weaker and that will not be good if marines attack you, so as I said before remain where you are and keep Zoro safe._

 _Hawkeye Mihawk  
_

"So Hawkeye is coming after all?" Luffy asked his face serious.

"It seems that way but how does Hawkeye even know our location?"Nami asked.

"That's because I told him our location when I asked for his help."Sanji stated as Zoro twitched in his sleep hands moving to circle his stomach. "It was a risk I had to take Nami in order to save Zoro's life." Zoro meant the world to Sanji and living without his marimo may very well kill Sanji to, everybody on the crew knew this. After the battle with kuma on thriller bark Sanji refused to leave Zoro's side till he woke up. Their relationship grew up till the point they got separated.

"I know that Sanji and I'm not mad but Hawkeye should know the we can't just stop in the middle of the ocean not with marines still searching for us."Nami said eyeing the log pose attached to her wrist. "We should proceed to the nearest island and wait for him there that way if we are attacked we have a better chance of getting Zoro off the ship safely."

"I agree with Nami, with how weak Zoro is getting he will be in greater danger of sustaining injuries, plus it will be hard for him to fight with the way he is now." Chopper said hopping onto the bed next to Zoro. "Can everyone but Sanji leave the room please, I need to give Zoro a check up and I don't think he wants everyone to see him like this." Chopper said pulling down the covers so they rested just below the curve of his stomach. Everyone nodded moving to leave the room well everyone but Luffy who crossed his arms refusing to move.

"No I want to feel the baby."

"Oh for the love of.. Luffy I swear if you do not leave right now I will throw you overboard and refuse to save you. I'm sorry but I won't let you anywhere near Zoro not after what you did." Sanji said moving so his body was blocking Zoro's stomach from the captain's immature eyes.

"I said I was sorry why won't you let me feel it?" Luffy asked once again not backing down.

"Luffy you can't think that I will just let this slide do you? Zoro is your first mate and any order you give him he has to follow so until this whole mess is over you are not allowed near Zoro and I will never forgive you for this now get out!" Sanji growled eyes narrowing dangerously.

"But I…"

"Franky will you please remove our captain before I kick him." Sanji said rising from the bed. Franky frantically grabbed Luffy as Zoro jerked awake with a scream halting the room's occupants. Sanji whirled to face Zoro.

"Zoro hey what's wrong is it the…?" Sanji was silenced when a fit of horrible coughing gripped the bed ridden swordsman shaking his entire form. Sanji was filled with more dread as a sticky red substance flew from Zoro's open mouth, blood. Chopper gasped going into doctor mode ordering everybody but Sanji from the room. Zoro was sprawled on his back Chopper injecting him with a sleep aid before looking at Sanji with teary eyes.

"He's getting worse Sanji." Chopper squeaked

"Yeah."


	7. A warlords arrival

A week went by with too of the crew members out of commission. First there was Zoro who now looked at least five months pregnant and was none to happy about it. Chopper gave him strict orders saying not to move around to much and that it was also an order from his master. That just added to Zoro's wonderful mood. The second was Sanji who refused to leave Zoro's side and if he did it was to cook the crew lunch or dinner, Nami and robin had started cooking breakfast so Sanji could sleep in with Zoro but always let Sanji cook the other meals.

"Hey how's Zoro doing?" Usopp asked one day as Sanji began preparing lunch. Sanji froze looking at the ground.

"Not well Usopp he is exhausted, Chopper made him a sleeping medicine, but it seems like the kid is keeping him awake at night, plus he can barely stand on his own, Franky has had to carry him around the ship if he had to use the restroom or something." Sanji mutters running a hand through his hair. "Here Usopp can you stir this while I run Zoro his lunch?" Usopp nodded moving to take the spoon from Sanji's hand but froze when Sanji sent him a serious look.

"Don't worry, I won't let Luffy near it." Sanji nodded at Usopp's smart reply before grabbing Zoro's lunch from the fridge. "If you need any help, ask Robin or Nami." Than he was gone.

"Hey Sanji is that for me?!" Luffy cried running at Sanji, who side stepped sending the captain straight into the Adam wall of the Sunny.

"No it's not it is for Zoro." Sanji said beginning to walk in the direction of Zoro's room, which was towards the back of the ship.

"Can I see him now?" Luffy asked taking a step after Sanji.

"No."

Luffy froze brown eyes full of regret. Without another look Sanji stopped in front of Zoro's door blue eyes darting back to Luffy as he vanished around the corner.

"Zoro I'm coming in kay." Sanji called, No reply came from inside the room meaning he was asleep or just not listening. Grasping the handle he eased the door open sending a quiet thank you to Franky for checking the hinges on the doors so frequently so they made no noise when opened. Light spilled over the unmoving form on the bed, Zoro was sprawled on his side so it was easier for him to breath, at least that's what Chopper told him to do, a thick arm was supporting his head, the other draped almost protectively over his stomach. Sanji placed the tray of food on a table near the door that also housed Zoro's precious swords which gleamed in the light. With a small smile he closed the door with his leg moving silently to the side of the bed. Sanji knew he could never sneak up on the swordsman but it was fun to try anyway. Zoro uttered a groan as Sanji climbed in next to him pressing his stomach to Zoro's back, hands sliding to find the curve of his rounding stomach before moving in slow soothing circles. The baby bucked under his touch earning a slight gasp from Zoro who cracked his one good eye open to find Sanji's lips inches from his ear.

"How are you feeling today my love?" Sanji whispered bitting at Zoro's ear.

"Does "like crap" seem like a good enough answer?" Zoro grunted shifting in Sanji's arms so he was facing Sanji his belly pressed up against the cook's.

"Well that is not the answer I was hoping for, but I guess it means that your still alive." Sanji said placing a kiss to Zoro's forehead. Zoro nodded when a load banging startled both of the rooms occupant's. Sanji bolted up right as the door opened revealing a frantic Nami. Zoro struggled to sit up but with the weight from his stomach, and his vanishing strength he only managed to get up on one arm before crashing back to the bed head falling into Sanji's lap.

"Nami what is it?" Sanji asked.

"He's here, Robin just spotted his ship." She said eyes falling to Zoro who was once again trying to sit up. Sanji went pale looking frantically at the struggling swordsman before leaping off the bed and running from the room toward the front of the ship. Zoro called after him and tried to get up again, but was pushed back onto the bed by a wide eyed Nami.

"No don't move Zoro, you know what will happen if you move."

"I don't care if it grows more, it is already big, I need to get to Sanji." Zoro growled trying to shove the witch of him.

"Why? What could you possible need to go to him for?" Nami asked still keeping a firm grip on the swordsman.

"Because...well." Zoro froze and a look of unease crossed his face.

"He raped me Nami." The word was only a whisper but to Nami it was as loud as a scream.

"What? Who raped you, Sanji?" Nami said her grip loosening on his shoulder.

"What no where did you get idea?"

"Than who are you referring to Zoro?"

"Mihawk, it was Mihawk Nami." Zoro said eyes falling to the round curve of his stomach. Nami's mind was screaming. Mihawk had taken advantage of Zoro? Was he still injured when this happened? Is that how Zoro lost his eye? From self defense?

"Why do you think he came so quickly?" Zoro said.

"Zoro where you still injured when he forced himself onto you?" Nami asked touching Zoro's face as a sister would. Zoro nodded not even moving as Sanji's voice rang out from the deck. They sat in silence for a few minutes Nami comforting the somewhat trembling swordsman.

Zoro's eyes flew to the door as a shadow fell over the bed. Hawkeye Mihawk stood in the doorway his golden eyes fixed on Zoro's stomach which was soon hidden by Zoro's thick arms and Nami's form, who had thrown herself in front of Zoro to hide him from Hawkeye's piercing gaze.

"Aww Roronoa I see you have gone and gotten yourself into a mess once again?" He sighed before taking a step into the room. "Let's get started shall we?"


End file.
